Princess and the Pea
by littlema
Summary: Who was the unknown princess in the palace? I think she was more than simply a royal girl.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first foray into public writing. I hope you enjoy the story and I welcome constructive feedback.

The Princess and the Pea

**Have you ever wondered _How did I get here?_ I'm sitting in a garden of the palace pondering this very question. My life has gone from simple, to complex, to unbelievable, to fairy tale. This is my story.**

When I was born Mama said I was the sweetest baby ever to grace her presence. That's saying something considering I had 4 older siblings. She said I was happy, content, and adorable. Our home was comfortable, but not extravagant. We always had enough to eat and clean clothes to wear. I toddled around after my brothers and sister, getting into their things and generally making a nuisance of myself. Eventually, I grew up into a self-sufficient young woman of 18. I could cook, clean, sew, chop firewood, and mend a broken cart axle. I thought I could make my way in the wide world on my own. I just never thought I would have to.

The winter of my 19th year brought a plague upon our happy home. My three elder brothers had left home for adventures and we hadn't heard from them in quite some time. My sister and I were busy tidying the garden for winter when she collapsed in a faint. I ran for a manservant to carry her inside. She fell into a fevered sleep from which she never woke. Mama nursed her, and I think that may be the reason she succumbed to the illness next. Of course, Papa was panicked by this time and wouldn't even let me into the house. He made me live in a barn in the farthest corner of our lands, far beyond sight of our home. I had enough food to last for two weeks, and I was under strict command to stay put. Someone would come fetch me when the plague had run its course.

To an active mind like mine, two weeks of confinement was pure torture. I imagined the entire land being wiped out and myself the only survivor for miles around. I felt as if I were as far away as the stars from all that I loved and held dear to my heart. To keep myself from these dismal thoughts I took walks in the woods nearby and tried to work out a more efficient layout for our garden the next spring. I designed dresses and machines in my head. I recited as much poetry as I could remember, and made up a great deal more of my own.

After two weeks I began to climb to the roof of the barn to watch for the awaited messenger. After three weeks I realized that perhaps no one would come for me. I feared the worst as I made my way back to my home. The front door stood ajar, as if someone had simply walked away from it, intending to return soon. The chickens were loose in the remains of the garden my sister and I had worked in together just one month before. As I walked into my home I knew my world was shattered. The rooms echoed in their stillness. I went into the rear yard and saw fresh mounds of dirt with hasty grave markers. Daphne, Mama, and Papa - all gone. A note was pegged to the doorframe in the kitchen.

_Addie-_

_My sweet girl, I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye to you. It comes so quickly. The servants are infected as well, so I couldn't send word to you, but I knew you'd come looking. You'll have to be brave, Dear One. Perhaps your brothers are nearby and you can find them. Do not linger here, the plague may still be present. Remember, you are my little princess, always. Live your life the way it is meant to be lived and never think you are alone, your mother and I will be looking down on you. Look under the hearthstone for your inheritance._

_Yours Forever,_

_Papa_

I don't know how long I sat there, on the floor of the kitchen. I wept for my family, and the lifetime of memories I would no longer be able to have with them. I realized with a sickening jolt that I had been set adrift in a world I had always been sheltered from. Yes, I knew things, but I'd never had to depend on myself for my survival. Papa was optimistic when he said my brothers might be near. They had spread themselves to the four winds in search of love and adventure. I didn't even know which way to go in search of them.

When I could no longer cry, I began to think. I thought of Papa's last words. I walked over to our kitchen hearth, which had only ever been cold during the hottest days of the summer, when we did our cooking outdoors. There were ashes; cold, dead ashes piled high. Mama always liked a tidy kitchen. I found myself desperately sweeping the piles up, determined to make it clean for her, although she would never see it. In the far back corner there was a brick without mortar. With eyes blurred by fresh tears and hands covered with soot, I pried it up and looked into the hollow beneath it.

A small metal box with a solid lock on it was all that was contained in the space. I had never seen it before. I had no idea where to look for the key. I spent the rest of the day combing over every inch of my family home. I looked behind every book in Papa's study. I looked through all my mother's jewelry boxes and closets. I paused often to recall scenes from my childhood. It was too much sorrow for me to bear, so I closed it off. I made my mind focus on the key and told myself I could mourn in time. I searched attics and basements and everywhere between. There was no key.

After hours of fruitless labor, I finally sat down in dejected silence in the kitchen once more. I listlessly turned the small metal box around and around in my hands. I suddenly noticed faint writing etched into the decoration along the side. Some of the words had faded, but I managed to decipher _...King of Lyon shall…. retain this symbol of….key shall be…. court of Justices…at any time….reinstated with certain proof... _

Lyon was a kingdom to the east. It was my only clue to solving the mystery of my inheritance. I had to get to the capital city of Denbar, andthere find this "court of Justices". But I had no money except what I'd found during my search for the key. It wasn't much. As I began my journey, it was anguish to take those first steps away from where my life had been, where my loved ones would forever remain. I finally told myself I couldn't look back at the house any more. So I walked, and it began to rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you for the great reviews, it's wonderful to get feedback! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The morning after I learned I was an orphan, I awoke at daybreak. I had slept under a tree by the side of the road and I was numb with cold and with grief. With the rising sun in my eyes I began my eastward journey. By this time I was faint with hunger, so when I saw a farmer's cart I felt like leaping, but could only manage a small skip. When he got close enough, I called out to him above the rumble of the cart.

"Pardon me good sir, have you any food in your cart?"

"Aye miss, I've got a full harvest of apples I'm taking to market. How may I be of service to thee?"

My mouth watered at the thought of crispy apples, I drew out my purse and said, "I'll take seven please, and thank you for your kindness."

The old farmer took my money and handed me a small sack with my apples nestled inside.

"Where might you be heading, miss?" He asked me.

"To Denbar, good sir."

"That's a pity, I'd give thee a ride, but I'm headed into the sunset today."

"Thank you for your offer, but I don't mind a walk."

The farmer raised his eyebrow and said, "It's more than a walk, young miss. 'Tis more of a pilgrimage. It will take thee a month or more to reach it by foot. Perhaps you'll be wanting a few more apples?"

"Nay, but I thank you for the kind thought. Good Day, sir."

"Good luck, miss!" He called out, and snapped the reins on the back of his mule.

As his cart clattered away I pondered my desperate circumstances once again. I was now in possession of seven delicious apples, which I began to munch as I walked. I knew my bearing and distance; East for a month. Beyond that my future was a vague uncertainty. I determined to walk as far as I could each day, and if I ran out of money before reaching Denbar, I would work for food as I continued to travel. There were villages scattered throughout the countryside, and I was confident I could succeed. Well, fairly sure at least.

A few days later, as I sat beside a nearly frozen stream trying to wash the dirt from my hands, I was suddenly overwhelmed with a crawling feeling on the back of my neck. Someone was watching me. I whirled around and choked back a scream when I saw not one, but five surly, dirty, gaunt men. My heart was racing. I had no way to escape. I tried to think calmly about the gypsies surrounding me. Papa had told me about the nomadic people that roamed the country. He had said, _"They're not all bad or good, Addie. They are people, just like us. Don't go judging someone by their circumstances."_

It was so hard not to judge them. They looked mean and filthy. But I held my tongue until one of them spoke.

"What's a young thing like you doing alone in the countryside, eh?" His voice was low and gravelly.

"I'm on a journey sir," I responded.

"Where might you be heading then?"

I hesitated to tell them my destination, so I was intentionally vague, "East."

"She's a clever one, there," said another of the men. I couldn't decide if he was admiring my answer, or making fun of it.

"Well, lass, we happen to be heading east ourselves. Would you care to join us?" The leader asked.

I certainly did NOT want to join a scraggly bunch of dirty men. What kind of girl did they think I was?

My head was already shaking when I noticed other people emerging from the deep shade of the forest canopy. Women, and children. They were dirty and haggard too, but seeing them made me feel less threatened. I thought of traveling on my own for a month, or being in the relative safety of this group. I quickly turned my shaking head into a nodding one.

"Thank you for your kind offer of company, I believe I will join you for a time." I said politely. An old woman beckoned me with a wrinkled and leathery hand. As I walked to her she gave me a small nod and a slight smile. I began to feel at ease, just a tiny bit. The men filled several waterskins and the women and children briefly washed their hands, faces and feet in the icy cold waters of the stream. Then, not ten minutes after their arrival, we were all off again.

As we walked along, I stuck close to the woman who had smiled. I was silent, but my curiosity was building inside me.

Finally I spoke, "What might your name be, Madam?"

"Eh? Oh, my name. Hmm, it's a flower, yellow and white. Nothing regal, but a delight."

A riddle, I love riddles. I began to think of flowers. Rose? Campanula? Lily? No, those were all royalty among blooms. A simple, delightful blossom. I had it. "Daisy!"

"Aye lass, you are a clever one, just as Jonas said." The woman patted my arm gently.

After so many days of solitude the touch of another person sent warmth all through me. This woman was an angel in the guise of a gypsy.

"What might your name be, then?" She asked, looking up at me. I'm not more than 5 feet and 2 inches, but this woman was at least 6 inches shorter than me.

"I'm Addeliene . . . Addie," I told her with a smile and a small curtsy as we continued walking.

"Addeliene, you say. That's a rare and beautiful name. I heard of a Queen Addeliene, back when I was a lass younger than you. But that was in Denbar, where I was born. Seems to me that her kingdom was gobbled up bythe kingdom of Lyon and she was forced to give up her royal title. It's all a bit misty in my head these days."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as she told me of an unknown queen from the past that shared my name. It is true I had never heard of another Addeliene in my childhood. I wondered where my parents had ever heard the name.They had both lived in this area forever. Papa had taken me on walks to his favorite childhood haunts. He had shown me caves and secret streams and even the rotten scraps of a tree house built by himself as a child. And Mama had told me countless stories of a simple childhood spent nearby. She had known Papa since he was a wild boy in too-short breeches. She was as pragmatic as any other farmers' wife, although a great deal more genteel in her manner. They must have heard the name from a traveler coming through the area before I was born. I tucked away the tidbit about a queen with my name in a corner of my busy brain.

I decided to ask Daisy about Denbar, without revealing my intention of traveling there.

"What is Denbar like, I have heard it's full of forests and . . . sheep," I couldn't think of what I'd heard about Denbar. It was the other side of the world when I was small. Papa had mentioned it from time to time, along with a frowning face and the word "taxes".

"Well, that's not how I'd best describe it, dearie," said Daisy with a soft chuckle. "It's part of a vast kingdom that stretches even to where we are right now, the kingdom of Lyon. There are deep forests, glistening waterfalls, pristine valleys, and rugged mountains. The sea touches Lyon on the Eastern border, and the endless desert stretches across the western edge from north to south.

"What of the capital city? I've never heard much about it. Did you grow up there?" My interest in her was genuine. I had only limited exposure to people beyond the borders of my parents lands.

Daisy told me of a beautiful city of whitewashed buildings that shimmered in the morning sun. The palace was elegantly situated on a small hillock. It was graceful and settled, as though comfortable in its place by the sea. She said the sea was near enough for a daytime visit, and that the gardens in the city were a sight everyone should behold at least once in their lifetime. Gardening had always been a hobby of mine, and I was excited by this promise of such dazzling beauty to greet me after my long, arduous journey.

Daisy became my surrogate grandmother during the next weeks. As we traveled I began to see the wisdom of Papa's words. These gypsies represented all types of personalities. There were some who were as ill-tempered as they looked, but there were many who had kind dispositions but were careworn by their nomadic lifestyle. I could no more judge them by the way they looked than I could judge the length of a carrot by looking at the top. I had to dig to find the treasure beneath the earth, and I found I had to look beyond the threadbare clothing and reticent manner to see the colorful tapestry of life within each individual.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I've dealt with the confusing city and kingdom names in my first draft by rewriting the story using the kingdom of Lyon and the capital city being Denbar. Kudos to stormy.hopes for pointing out the confusion!

Chapter 3

One day, as we walked, Daisy told me a tale of the royalty of Denbar.

"When I was a lass, Lyon was a smaller kingdom than it is now. But the king and his army were powerful and hungry for land. They conquered many small monarchies and added the lands and wealth to the great Kingdom of Lyon. There were treaties made with the conquered kings, usually not very fair to them, but at least they weren't beheaded!

"A rumor of a secret related to a treaty circulated among the citizens. In fact, it had to do with that Queen Addeliene I told you about the day we met. Something about a hidden tree, or perhaps it was a pea. I can't recall clearly anymore. It didn't make much sense to me, but then, I'm just a poor woman. I thought, if those royals are making pacts using vegetation, that's their business, not mine."

I laughed with her at the absurd details of her supposed secret treaty.

"For years now, the Queen of Lyon has had to pass a test of her royalty by sleeping on a pea, or is it a tree? I suppose a pea would be easier to ignore than a tree, but if I understand the ritual right, she's not supposed to be able to sleep well, so it must be a tree, yes?"

"Of course, a tree is perfect for identifying a royal maiden." I responded with a smile.

As the weather began to warm and the days grew a bit longer, we were able to find some early wild shoots that were actually quite tasty. We gathered roots and bulbs and seeds as we wandered along. I was so grateful to be in the company of these quiet, gentle people. They had taught me much about surviving in the wild, with just nature and my own skills to serve my needs. I trembled to think what might have become of me if I hadn't accepted their offer, if I had traveled alone. However, my days with the gypsies were swiftly coming to a conclusion. They were turning south for the spring and summer, and my course continued due east to Denbar.

When I parted company with Daisy, my dusty face was streaked with tears. Her eyes became moist as she told me I had been like a daughter to her, lifting her spirits and providing companionship and solace to a lonely old woman. I had felt as though she had been the one to help me on our journey. With her quiet humor and gentle warmth, she had eased my sorrow over my lost family. My aching heart had been soothed and I had begun to feel alive again. I was surprised and pleased that I had been of any comfort to her. I stood alone on the road watching the caravan until I could no longer see it, then turned my weary feet east and plodded on.

After another eight days of travel, I reached the outer wall of the great city of Denbar. Never in my nineteen years had I seen anything so magnificent. It was a brilliant white. It looked as though sparkling jewels had been imbedded into the wall to catch the rays of the setting sun. I actually walked right up and felt the surface. It was rough and I realized it was made of a sand-clay mixture. The glass in the sand was what made it shimmer so dazzlingly. I was enchanted. When I passed through the main gates, my amazement grew. There were beautiful green things growing everywhere. Down the middle of the avenue there was a stately row of tall trees, their branches arching over the street and shops beneath. Every shop front had window boxes full of sturdy bulbs: daffodils, hyacinth, tulips. They were lovely and refreshing in their energetic colors!

Because of my newly learned scavenging skills, I had not spent much of the money I had retrieved from my home. As I walked past a bakery, the smell of hot bread and sweet pastries overpowered me. I turned around and marched right in. I beckoned to the baker.

"Excuse me good sir, may I purchase one of those buns?"

"I don't know miss, can you? Eh, what I mean is, have you any money?" He looked me up and down, and although he looked kindly, I could tell he thought something was wrong with me. I was confused, until I looked down at myself and imagined what a stranger might think upon seeing me. I was dirty and ragged. I looked worn out; I looked like a gypsy. I hadn't felt uncomfortable while traveling with people who I quickly saw as my equals, although in poor circumstances. Now, I remembered how I had judged them by their worn clothing and pinched looks. After traveling the countryside for a month, I looked like a homeless, penniless waif.

"I have money enough for one of your fine rolls, sir," I said stiffly. It was not pleasant to be thought ill of by a perfect stranger.

The baker took my coin and handed me a roll. It was blessedly hot and my mouth began to water in anticipation of the tender morsel. Before I took a bite, I asked the baker if he knew how to get to the court of Justices. He directed me to follow the tree-lined avenue straight to the center of the city to a large yellow hall. I thanked him and made sure I was out of sight of the shop before devouring my roll infour huge bites. It was delicious, and I realized just how long it had been since I'd had fresh bread.

As I strolled down the avenue, I spied a fountain and, since it was a warm spring day, I decided to take an impromptu bath. I rolled up my dress sleeves as far as I could and tucked my skirts up to wash my legs. The water was surprisingly warm as I washed my arms and face and hair as well. There was nothing to be done about the dirt and fraying edges on my clothing, but at least I felt cleaner on my skin.

When I arrived at the "large yellow hall", my breath caught in my throat. It was immense! Bigger than anything around it by twice or three times. I felt nervous entering, not just because of its imposing structure or my ragged dress, but because this was the culmination of my month of travel. Here I would find the answers to the riddle of my box. Maybe they would have the key to open it and reveal my inheritance. I had fluttering in my stomach as I pulled open the heavy door.

Inside it was cool and somewhat dark. Lamps were lit, but there were shadowy spaces between them. I walked to a desk where an older gentleman sat, watching my approach.

"Name?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"Pardon me good sir, my name is Addeliene Jashlin Laurentia, and I seek information in association with a certain box in my possession. Are you someone who might be able to offer assistance?" I was as polite as could be.

"Well, missy, I don't rightly know until you show me what it looks like exactly, now do I?" He had sparse white hair and pale blue eyes that looked slightly rheumy. Perhaps the saying that justice is blind was partly literal. I showed him the box, but he couldn't even see the faded etching in the side of it. He shook his head slowly as he turned it over in his hands.

"A box without a key. What about a key . . . a key . . . a key." He was thinking aloud to himself. It was fascinating to watch him puzzle it out.

"I can't say that I can help you with this box at all, missy. But, that name of yours is mighty peculiar. If you're interested, I think I've got a bit of a book that mentions a queen with the name of Addeliene, and a key as a matter of fact. Would you care to have a look at it? I could show you the way, I'm not busy today." He raised his bushy white eyebrows at me and smiled. He was doing his job the best he could, trying to find tangential connections that might help me solve my mystery.

"Yes, thank you, I am actually very interested in information regarding Queen Addeliene." Although it might not help me with my box, I was excited to find out more about my namesake. He directed me to follow him behind the desk and down long hallways formed by towering shelves that crisscrossed the enormous hall. There were sheaves of papers, books, scrolls, and artifacts of all kinds stacked on the shelves. I suppose it was a sort of repository for important legal documentation of all kinds. Finally he found a slender leather-bound volume and led me to a small table with a lamp.

"Here, take your time looking through this, but don't shuffle things around, please! I've got this law library just the way I like it!" He nodded emphatically and wandered off along another long aisle.

On the front of the book Queen Addeliene was beautifully written in golden ink. I opened the leather cover to find a single sheet of paper within. And written in flowing script was not the answer I sought, but another riddle.

_Key to the title shall be guarded by the Chief Royal Guard and secreted by him in a place of utmost security. A person entitled to retrieve the key shall have the innate keenness of mind to discover the location of the key and claim the title, which is sealed in the receptacle._

I sat back in my chair and heaved a great sigh. I could have screamed in frustration, but didn't dare in the quiet building. I ran my fingers through my hair and curled them around my head. Leaning my elbows on the table I read the scanty note again and again. Slowly I began to come to conclusions:

Key – I was sure it referred to my key. The coincidence of name was, perhaps, not a coincidence at all.

Title – Perhaps my box contained some sort of legal document entitling me to land.

Chief Royal Guard – That sounded like someone the king would keep close to him, so I'd have to find the royal palace to find the guard.

Place of utmost security – Well, I guessed the palace was probably the best guarded location in the city.

Innate keenness of mind – I supposed that meant, if I could figure out the riddle, I had a right to the title, whatever it was.

Receptacle – If I was on the right track with all of this, my box was some kind of protective holder that was meant to seal the "title" until the key was found by someone with a right to open it.

I read the note so many times I had it memorized. I decided I didn't need to spend any more time in the court of Justices, so I left the book on the table and made my way back to the old man at the desk.

"Did that book interest you?" He asked, blinking his watery eyes and looking hopeful.

"Yes, it turned out to be most helpful. I've left it on the table so as not to disrupt your excellent organization system."

"Good girl, I'll put it back later. I thought it might have something useful in it. I'm very good about this sort of thing, that's why I work here!" He chuckled as he waved me out the door.

Right, so my first order of business was to find the palace and ask to see the Chief Royal Guard. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: On the advice of my dear sister, the authoress, I am going to try to flesh out my story more. I will go back to previous chapters and add more details as I have time. Thanks for the continued reviews and support everyone!

Chapter 4

As I left the court of Justices, I looked about myself. I could see a shimmering sea to the east, and farther up the rise from where I stood, I saw a large, sprawling estate settled on the hilltop. It was certainly the palace, so I walked toward it. I was now poignantly aware of my tattered clothing and appearance, so instead of going directly to the palace gate, I walked around the hedge until I came to a more utilitarian entrance. There were servants and merchants bustling in and out, so I slipped in unnoticed to the courtyard. I looked around, taking in the tidiness, despite the commotion. There was a tall, stern-looking woman who seemed to be in charge of the servants, so I approached her, making up a plan as I went.

"Excuse me madam, but I'm looking for work. Is there any job here that I might be able to perform for you?"

She cocked one thin eyebrow and looked at me critically from the top of my brown hair to the tips of my bare toes.

"Well . . . miss. . ."

"Addie, Ma'am."

"Ah, yes. Addie. As a matter of fact, I do have an opening for a scullery maid, on a trial basis, you understand." She looked like she would only give me the briefest trial, but it was something. I was going to be inside the palace, so I could look for the Chief Royal Guard, or maybe just look for the key myself.

"My name is Gertrude, and I am the Royal Housekeeper for the King of Lyon and his Royal family." Her long nose twitched a bit higher into the air, I could tell she loved saying this title to everyone possible.

"You will follow me to your quarters and clean yourself before donning the palace maid uniform. You will then report to the kitchen, which is in the north corner of the palace, beside the vegetable gardens. Do you understand, Addie?" Again one eyebrow raised in doubtful question.

"Yes Ma'am, and thank you so much for allowing me the opportunity to serve." I curtsied and she turned and began to walk briskly toward the building.

I followed Gertrude into the cool interior of the palace. It was all fresh and clean, with window alcoves bathed in the warm light of the sunset. There were potted plants with huge leaves fanning out above my head. Beautiful tapestries hung on the sandstone walls and there were luxurious carpets beneath my feet. I was happy to be barefooted, it was as soft as walking on thick moss. After a few minutes we came to a dark wooden door. It was without ornamentation, but it was well-kept and didn't make a squeak when Gertrude swung it inward to reveal a small but neat room. I walked in and saw a bed, a small chest, and a few pegs on the wall. There was a window looking to the east, to the sea. It was bare, but the view was spectacular! On one of the pegs a crisp dress of green was hanging, along with a white starched apron. On the floor below were some wooden clogs.

"That is your uniform, you will be given more after you prove you can be of use in the palace. Just go to the far end of this corridor and turn left to find the kitchens. You have two days of trial, then I will know if I want to keep you or not." Gertrude did not smile, or frown. Her demeanor was strict, but not unkind. I curtsied again and she left, closing the door behind her.

On the chest there were things for washing. So I took off my threadbare dress and got myself truly clean for the first time in a long time. I slipped into the maid uniform; it was too long, but I thought I could ask for a sewing kit and alter it to suit me better. That is, if I passed the trial period.

I hurriedly braided my hair and tied on the apron. I slipped into the shoes and scampered out of my room and down to the kitchens. I could smell it long before I arrived, savory garlic and onion, sweet cinnamon, and roasting meat. My stomach rumbled and I remembered I'd had only a bun to eat that day. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room. It was quite large and full of busy cooks and assistants. I tapped a young girl on the shoulder and asked where the head cook was. She pointed to a rotund man wearing a red and white striped apron. I thanked her and walked over to him.

"Pardon me sir, but I've just been taken on by Gertrude and she told me to come here for work." I looked up into his rosy face and knew this would be a friend. He smiled at me and shook my hand in his own massive one.  
"Welcome to my kitchen miss! Tell me your name."  
"My name is Addie, sir." I curtsied.

"Addie, wonderful! Please call me Borlan, that's a good lass!" He smiled at me and his blue-gray eyes twinkled.

"Borlan, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am eager to begin work, if you'll just direct me where you wish me to begin." I wanted to make a good impression on all these people so I would be allowed to stay in the palace.

"My, you're diligent, aren't you! Very well," he nodded over to a corner, "you may begin by peeling that stack of potatoes and carrots for stew. Put the peelings into the bucket and when you finish, take it out to the garden. Off you go, then!"

I smiled my thanks and walked to the corner, where a mountain of potatoes and carrots waited. I found a small knife and began. It was mindless work, so I was free to ponder the clues I'd picked up from Queen Addeliene's book and decide how to get out of the kitchen to do some exploring. As I peeled, I also looked about the kitchen, watching the other workers. They were busy, but often bumped into one another as they crisscrossed the kitchen doing their duties. I noticed that all the knives were kept in a single drawer, although they were needed at several stations. The baking supplies were all the way across the room from where the work table and baking ovens were located. There was a long row of tables down the middle of the room, but it seemed that everything someone needed was on the opposite side of the divide, so there was always someone walking around the long string of tables to get what was needed, then walking all the way back. I decided to talk to Borlan about some easy ways to make the kitchen more efficient, just as suggestions.

Without realizing it, I had finished my chore, and had a very large bucket of peelings to deal with. I saw a door leading outside and lugged my bucket out. I saw acres of gardens, filled with small shoots of all manner of fruits and vegetables. I was struck hard with the memory of cleaning out the garden with Daphne as the winter came to our home. I sank to the ground as I saw in my mind her sturdy figure faltering in her work and then pitching forward in a faint. My eyes blurred and my heart ached as if I'd just heard news of her death. The pain was still fresh, even after all I'd been through since then. I stared at the rich dark earth and swallowed the lump in my throat. My jaw tightened and my forehead creased as I tried to contain my grief, but then I was overcome for a time.

After a few moments I stood up and wiped my eyes with the hem of my apron. Having a good cry was the best thing to do sometimes. I took a deep breath and sniffled, then took another look around. I saw a composting mound by the back wall and hauled the large bucket over. I dumped out the peelings and then headed back into the kitchen to begin my next task.

Hours later, I wandered through the hallways trying to remember the way to my room. I wound up in a part of the palace that looked much lovelier than the section Gertrude had walked me through earlier. I was exhausted, but at least I'd had a good hot meal in the kitchen while I was working. As I turned around, perplexed, trying to decide which of two hallways looked more promising, a young man in a white tunic and dark blue breeches approached from a third passageway. He had deep brown hair and a fine featured, clear face. He looked strong and kind. I made a deep curtsy as he approached.

"Excuse me sir, I'm new to the palace and I've lost my way to the servants quarters. Would you be so kind as to direct me?"

"Of course, it's down this corridor about 150 feet, then a right turn, and then take the first passage to your left."

"Thank you very much!" I bobbed my head and smiled, then turned where he had directed me and walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back, but I didn't turn around. When I got to my room, finally, I reached up to rub my tired eyes and felt something stuck to my cheek. I scratched at it and a dirty potato peel came off in my hand. My face burned in embarrassment as I remembered smiling at the young man. He must have seen the peel, he probably could barely contain a smirk until I turned away. I closed my eyes and let out my breath slowly. Oh well, it didn't really matter what he thought. He was probably just another servant, and with so many in the palace, I might not ever see him again. I just wish he hadn't been so handsome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day I woke at daybreak with the sun streaming through my window. Spring was arriving quickly now and the days were lovely. I washed my face, braided my brown hair and reported to the kitchen for another day of work. Borlan was already directing a crew of workers in breakfast tasks, so I looked for something to do on my own. I saw a dark-haired woman kneading bread and decided to join her.

"Could you use some assistance?" I asked her with a smile.

"Bless you child, I certainly could! Twelve loaves a day they want here, and me doing all the kneading myself! I'm as strong as an ox for it, but landsakes it wears me out!" Her muscular arms were white with flour to the elbows, and her apron, which was blue, had a dusting of flour right in the center where she leaned against the worktable. She had a blue kerchief tied over her long hair and her brown eyes were warm and friendly.

I lifted a mound of bread dough out of an immense bowl and began to knead it on the table. I had always loved the meditative rhythms of kneading dough. We worked in companionable silence for an hour before we had all the loaves in their pans to rise. By that time, breakfast was over, so I grabbed an apple and a small bun and went out to the garden to enjoy my own breakfast.

There were stone pathways between the beds. I saw strawberries, leeks, onion greens, lettuces, peas, beans, and many sprouts that were still too small to identify. It was a well tended garden, not a weed in sight. But I thought they might be able to fit more produce in if they laid things out differently and used the walls more. I decided to find the gardener and ask if I could help sometime with planting out more of the seedlings as the weather got warmer.

There was a man turning the composting mound in the corner.

"Good morning, sir!" I said politely.

"Eh? What's that? Oh, hello there, miss!" He said very loudly. He faced me and propped himself up with his turning fork. He was a wizened old man with brown leathery skin and a tuft of shocking white hair over each ear. I could tell that he had spent the majority of his life caring for growing things. He smiled at me and I saw that although he was old, he still had fine white teeth and clear gray eyes.

"Hello sir! I was wondering if you know where I might find the head gardener?"

"Why on earth would I want my bed harder? It feels like stone as it is!" He yelled at me with a smile.

I spoke louder, "Are you in charge out here, sir?"

"Aye, that I am! Are you the new kitchen wench?"

"Yes, I was hoping to give you a hand before I do the lunch meal."

"You want to show me land to steal? I don't think that's a good idea. I've got a mind to turn you in to Gertrude! We don't take kindly to thieves around here!"

"No, sir!" I shouted, "I asked if you need help with your garden!"

"Oh, its help you're offering? I can always use extra hands in my garden, thank ye kindly miss!" He took my hands in his and looked them over with an expert eye. He saw the stains of root plants embedded in my fingerprints from my time in the forest. He read in my calloused palms my experience with tools. And he looked into my brown eyes and saw eagerness and delight in the living things of the earth. He gave my cheek a pat and handed me a spade.

"You can turn that bed there to prepare it for potatoes. What did you say your name was?" he shouted.

"Addie, and what shall I call you?"

"Thomas. Or you can call me Old Tom, most folks do."

"Tom, does anyone else help you with these gardens?" I called out loudly.

"No, these vegetables and fruits are my sole responsibility. There're others that do the shrubs and bushes and flowers, but just me back here for the kitchen." He shrugged his shoulders, resigned to the overwhelming task.

"I would be happy to help as much as I can between my kitchen duties." I yelled.

"That would be a real boon, thank ye kindly, Addie," he gave me a little bow and then we both began to work. I dug into the dark, rich soil and turned it over, creating a loose soft bed for the potato plants.

When the sun was nearing its zenith, I leaned my spade against the wall, waved goodbye to Tom, and went back to the kitchen. Borlan was stirring a pot of soup and beckoned me over to him.

"Where did you get to this morning, dear?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I've been out in the vegetable garden. Is that alright? I didn't mean to neglect duties here in the kitchen." I suddenly worried that my absence in the kitchens would be a mark against me during the trial period.

"Yes, Addie. It's fine to take a break, but by the look of your hands, you haven't been resting, have you?"

"Oh, good gracious! I suppose I'd better get cleaned up before I start work in here." I hurried over to a water barrel and ladled out water to wash my hands and face.

"Don't you worry about Gertrude, either," said Borlan, "I've already told her what a good worker you are, and that I want her to keep you."

"Really?" My face was radiant with gratitude. "Thank you so much! This job is very important to me."

"Good, well, let's get started shall we?"

I peeled and chopped and stirred and seasoned. It was a very good lunch. After things had been tidied, I found Borlan again.

"Borlan, I was wondering if I might shift some knives closer to the area for root storage and preparation?"

"Certainly, in fact, that's a very good idea."

"Thank you. Do you think it would be alright for me to go out to the garden for a bit before dinner preparations begin?" I felt the pull of the outdoors tugging at me, I could hardly bear to be indoors on such a glorious spring day.

"Of course, I'll just step out and call to you when I need you inside. But don't wear yourself out!" He waved me out the door with a shake of his head and a jolly chuckle.

Tom was not around, but I could see the potato sets ready to go into their hills. I tucked up my apron, to keep it from getting dirty, and knelt to work.

As I was finishing, I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking it was Borlan, I called, "I'm nearly finished with this, then I'll be right in to start dinner."

I stood up and turned around, then gasped quietly. It was the handsome young man I'd met last night. I bobbed my head in greeting, momentarily tongue-tied.

"Good afternoon, miss. Are you helping Old Tom in the garden? Last night I guessed you were a kitchen worker, but perhaps I was mistaken?" His eyes twinkled in merriment, likely because of the potato peel yesterday.

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean . . ." I swiped a hand across my brow to gather stray hairs and tucked them behind my ear, trying to clear my brain. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Yes, I'm helping Tom, and no, you are not mistaken in assuming I work in the kitchen."

"I see. I wasn't aware the kitchen maids were required to dig the vegetables they use in the meals."

"We're not. I enjoy working in gardens. It's pleasant to be out of doors in this beautiful sunshine." My cheeks felt as though they were on fire, and I worried about every word I said.

I cleared my throat and asked, "What work do you do in the palace?"

"Oh, I do a bit of this and that," he responded elusively. "Nothing you could put a name to, really."

"Well, that sounds . . . interesting. It was--" Borlan's voice came floating over the air to me, calling me in to the kitchen for work.

"Excuse me please, I need to go." I curtsied and quickly turned, almost running away, although I didn't know why I felt like running.

When I'd washed my hands I went over to begin work. Borlan's mouth turned up at one corner as he reached across the table and wiped a streak of dirt off my forehead.

"You're hopeless, Addie!" he said with laughter. "Tomorrow, why don't you take the whole day to work with Old Tom. Then I won't have to worry about you getting dirt in my cakes."

The next day I went straight to the garden and found Tom struggling with the peas, which had begun to creep along the ground in all directions.

"Tom, I don't know if you'd like to try this, but where I grew up, we always wove a frame of branches for the peas to climb up. It saved considerable space on the ground for other plants." Luckily, I remembered to yell, the speech was too long to repeat.

"Well now Addie, that's a grand thought. I've got a heap of work to do in here today, but why don't you go gather some wood and fix that up for me. Borlan told me you'll be able to help all day today." He smiled happily and gestured to a door in one of the walls, "That leads out to a wilderness, you'll be able to find branches out there, and if you go in the servants entrance you'll see the carpentry shop on the left. Go there and Jacob will let you use whatever tools you need. I'm so glad to have an eager lass like you helping. I can tell you've got a mind for gardening!"

"Thank you, Tom. Just leave the peas to me! I'll be back soon." I unlocked the gate and went out into the woods. Spring leaves and buds had begun to form and there were a few trees with bright blossoms already opened. I gathered a bundle of slender, pliable branches and then paused at the edge of a small outcrop to gaze at the sparkling sea below me. The salty tang in the morning air was so refreshing. I marveled that I had lived my entire life never setting eyes on the sea before. I thought I could live near it forever.

I circled the palace walls until I found the entrance I'd used previously to get inside. It was as busy as ever, but I slipped in and looked to my left. I saw a shed with a strong blond haired man working inside. I walked up to his bench and he looked up.

"Excuse me, are you Jacob?"

"Yes, I'm the chief carpenter here. Who are you?" His voice was full and rich, like the beautiful wood that surrounded him.

"My name is Addie, and I work in the kitchen, although today I'm working with Old Tom in the vegetable garden. I just need a small carving knife and some twine to do this project for Tom, thank you."

"Knife and twine, is it? Well, I think I've got something here you can borrow. Just bring it back when you've finished with it." I began to walk away when Jacob called out, "What is it you're making there?"

"Oh, just a trellis for the peas."

"Sounds innovative, I'll have to come take a look at it when you're finished."

"Certainly, good-bye." I walked back through the gate and began to retrace my steps. I didn't want to try and find the garden from the inside out. I only knew how to get from the kitchen to my room, and back. Besides, it was such a glorious day, I didn't want to spend a minute inside if I didn't have to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The trellises were a huge success with Tom. He was overjoyed to have the peas out from under his feet, and already had nasturtiums and lettuces planted in the soil where they had lain.

I asked Borlan about the Chief Royal Guard and he told me the man's name was Kevin, and that there was no hope of me ever seeing him because he never left the King's side. And of course, a kitchen wench like me would never be in the presence of the King!

Borlan and Tom agreed to share my work time. I would rotate days with them, and have one day off a week. I realized that would be my only time to explore the castle and try to find my key. Even with Borlan's warning about Kevin, I decided to do my utmost to find a way to speak with him.

By the end of the second week, I knew everyone's name in the kitchen, and I had several green uniforms, as well as a rougher dress for my work outside. Gertrude paid my wages, and I tucked it away for my future. I felt lucky to live in the palace. I had a room and free meals every day, but I worked my heart out from dawn to dusk.

I had not seen the young man in the garden or kitchen, but when I had a day off, as I explored the palace I bumped into him in a hallway drenched in spring sunshine.

"Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I – I was just looking at the tapestries! I hope your foot isn't injured. I'm so sorry!" I was rambling, mortified at stomping on his foot and nearly sending him crashing to the floor.

"Please, I'm fine, truly. No harm done at all." His blue eyes twinkled in secret laughter. "I've been hoping to see you again, Miss. I have been meaning to ask your name."

"Addie, sir. My name is Addie. What is yours?" I was surprised at my boldness, but he seemed so open and friendly, I didn't think he would be offended.

"Caspian, at your service, Miss Addie." He bowed low, and rose smiling.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Caspian," I said while making a deep curtsy.

His smile broadened and he asked, "What is it about the tapestry that interested you so much?"

I turned to look at it and studied it with my head tilted to the side. "It's the subject matter as much as the amazing detail it shows." As a matter of fact the entire corridor was lined with tapestries depicting kings and queens relinquishing their crowns to one figure. A king who looked the same in each image. I had just noticed a plaque beneath one which bore an electrifying title. Queen Addeliene. My head shot upright and my eyes bored into the picture. The conquering king was the same image, but the image of the defeated queen was what held me captive. She had long, flowing brown hair, soulful brown eyes, and a small nose, and narrow cheeks. She was quite petite, but held her regal stance even in defeat. She looked just like me!

"Are you alright, Addie?" Caspian had watched my reaction and turned to look at the tapestry as well. "Well, that's interesting. You bear a certain resemblance to dear old Queen Addeliene."

I turned my wide-eyed face to him and managed to close my slackened mouth. "Tell me, do you know much about this picture?"

"Oh, yes. This is a depiction of Queen Addeliene's surrender of her royal titles. She lost her lands many years ago. No one knows the details of the treaty, for some reason it was kept secret. But she became a common subject and disappeared without resistance. The Queen of Lyon at the time, Selina, had a bit of a fit about the secret. She tried to weasel it out of her husband for so long, he finally told her a story to get some peace. He said that the future King of Lyon would have the choice of marrying a common girl, if the girl was uncomfortable while sleeping in the palace tower because of a common item placed beneath her mattress. This was to be kept secret from the girl, but of course the secret got out and the whole town buzzed with the news for quite some time. No princes have even desired to marry a commoner, since there are many fine princesses in neighboring lands. The legend has faded with time until it is all but forgotten."

"Why do you know it then, Caspian?" I asked.

"Uh, well . . . I, uh, I happen to enjoy learning the history of the palace." Now he turned a bit pink in the cheeks, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Good day, Addie. I must return to my duties." He bowed and left me alone in the corridor to study the tapestry.

As the days grew warmer, the garden sprang to life with vigor. There were green things everywhere. I had convinced Tom to plant some edible flowers along with the vegetables, so the royal dishes were now garnished with nasturtiums, violets and the like. A climbing rosebush scrambled up the wall beside the door to the wilderness, its leaves softening the rough stones. I could hardly wait for the rich scent of the blooms when they came.

Caspian learned my schedule and was often in the garden when I went there. I worked tirelessly, and Caspian told me legends of the palace, the town of Denbar, and the whole kingdom of Lyon. I had never known much about the world beyond my family, so I felt like I was expanding my understanding of life and the world. I also got to know Caspian, as his personality shined through the stories. Sometimes, he would help with the weeding, but only when Tom wasn't around.

He asked me where I had lived before, to have such a great knowledge of growing things, and to be so ignorant of common lore. I told him my story as quickly as possible, with my eyes downcast. "I grew up far from here on a farm. My family, except for three traveling brothers, perished with a plague. I was spared, but left alone in the world. My father left a note which led me to find a small metal box, which led me to Denbar. I came to the palace to look for work to support myself. That's it, I suppose."

"I'm so sorry, Addie." Caspian's eyebrows were creased with empathy. "Tell me more about your box. What was inside?"

"I don't know. I cannot open it. I'm missing the key."

"May I see it sometime? Do you mind?"

"Of course, I'll bring it with me to the garden next time. It's very important to me, even though I can't open it. It's the only link to my family that I carried with me on my journey."

"I'll be very careful with it, I promise."

Caspian studied the box quite closely when I brought it to him. He traced the etchings with his finger and silently read the words with furrowed brow.

"Did you go to the court of Justices?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I didn't find much of anything useful. Just a paper about a treaty and the Chief Royal Guard. I don't think they were referring to Kevin, though."

"Do you know Kevin?" Caspian asked, looking surprised.

"Of course not! I asked Borlan who the Chief Royal Guard was, and he told me. He also told me I'd never get within ten yards of him. I've nearly given up solving my box mystery. I just don't see any way to unravel it all." I paused, "Do you know Kevin?"

"Hm? Yes, actually." He was looking distracted and so I decided not to press him. He gave me back my box and left soon after.

A week later, when I returned from a day in the kitchen, I glanced out the window to the sea, and then looked again, at the window sill. My box, which always rested there, was missing! I turned my small room upside down searching for it, but it was absolutely gone. I wept, for now I had lost all of my past.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day I went to the gardens, dejected. I sat on a bench and stared about listlessly. I was still in this melancholy mood when Caspian came through the wilderness door. He saw my face and all traces of joviality in his own were erased. He came to me and sat beside me.  
"What is it, Addie? What's happened?"

"My box is gone." I said in a dead voice.

Caspian looked shocked, "Are you certain, you've looked everywhere?"

"Yes, my room is small, so there's not much to search. It's not there. I have no inheritance now. It's strange, I haven't felt so alone since I first saw the graves of my parents and sister. That box tied me to them, and now I've lost everything." A tear slid down my cheek, and I hardly noticed when Caspian reached up and gently wiped it away.

After a moment, Caspian stood and said, "Come, you need a day off. Let's go and see the ocean."

My brows came together, "I can't. Tom is expecting me. I can't shirk my work."

"Not to worry. I'll take care of Tom. You need to get out of this palace for a day."

I stood and reluctantly walked with him out the wilderness door.

We hiked down the hillside to the soft sand of the shore. A picnic breakfast had been set and Caspian led me to the cloth spread on the beach.

"What is this?" I asked, astonished and delighted. My mood lifted considerably.

"It's a breakfast al fresco. I've noticed you like to eat in the garden, so I took it a step further."

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much! I've been here nearly two months and haven't ever had the chance to come down to the shore. It's extraordinary!" I was already slipping out of my clogs, and I reached up to untie my hair. The morning breeze swept it back and I opened my arms wide and smiled. I ran to the surf and danced in the margin where sand and water met. I had almost forgotten Caspian, but then suddenly he was taking my hand and leading me in a whirling country dance. We laughed and twirled in the sparkling sunlight.

"How about some breakfast, before you fly away altogether," He said when we both collapsed onto the cloth beside our food.

"That would be lovely. Caspian, how did you do this?"  
"I got up very early," he said mischievously.

"Very well, keep your secret, sir. Please pass me an apple." I smiled crookedly at him and held out my hand. Our hands brushed as the apple passed to me.

"Addie, I need to tell you something." He bit his lip as he looked at me. I nodded my head, my mouth full of crisp apple.

"I am very fond of you. I – I think very highly of you." He blushed, and so did I. I quickly swallowed my bite while I waited for him to continue.

"The fact of the matter is, I want – I want what I cannot have." I stared at him, thoroughly confused, and just a bit concerned. "I am not merely a fellow working in the palace. I am the crown prince of Lyon." He rushed on, "I'm sorry I never told you. It's just that I didn't want to intimidate you with my position. I was captivated by you the very first time I saw you, with potato peel on your cheek. I wanted to just be a normal man, not "royalty". I wanted to get to know you, and that wouldn't have been possible if you'd known who I was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I sat in stunned silence, and so he continued. "Addie, I love you, but you must understand that I cannot marry you, even though I desire it. It is required by law that the crown prince must marry a princess. Please, accept my most humble apologies. I never meant to hurt you, I didn't mean to fall in love with you. I hope you'll forgive me in time, and perhaps we can still be friends." He looked at me earnestly, but I couldn't bear to be near him anymore. I had gone from sorrow, to exhilaration, to this humiliation. My eyes stung with unshed tears and I quickly stood and began to run back up the wooded hillside toward the palace. I left my clogs in my rush and stumbled along barefoot. As I neared the top, my eyes were blurred with tears and I took a misstep. I slipped over a precipice and fell, screaming.

When I awoke, it was dark. I was not in my own little room. It was a large circular room with windows in each direction. I was snuggled under the softest down-filled quilts. The pillow beneath my aching head felt like a cloud might feel. I slowly took inventory of my limbs, wiggling my fingers and toes, bending my elbows and knees slightly. Nothing seemed to be broken, but I was very sore. I felt exhausted and tried to roll over into a more comfortable position to go back to sleep, but there was a hard lump beneath the mattress. I was too tired to care what it might be, so I just shifted back a bit on the huge bed and drifted off.

When I opened my eyes again the sun was streaming through the eastern window. I yawned and tried to stretch, but winced in pain. I must have been covered in bruises.

"Where am I," I wondered aloud to myself.

"In the tower, Kevin suggested it." I whipped my head around, causing another wince, and saw Caspian sitting in a chair beside my bed. I stared at him a moment, and then pointedly turned my head away from him.

"Thank you for informing me, Your Highness," I said coldly.

"Don't be like that, Addie" he said to my back.

"Why ever not, Prince? I believe it is customary for commoners to address royalty in such a manner. Please pardon me my former familiarity with your royal self. I was just displaying my profound ignorance. Now please go away . . . Your Highness." My entire being burned with fury. I didn't know if I was allowed to be rude to royalty, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Addie, please. I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it?"

"It cannot be quantified."

"Very well, I'll leave you alone, unless you have a request of me." I could hear a bit of irritation in his voice. Frankly, that suited me just fine.

"Actually, there is something. This fine, elegant room; so kindly suggested by the Chief Royal Guard, has a serious deficiency. There's a tremendous lump under this mattress and it caused me no end of discomfort through the night."  
"I know," he said quietly.

"How could you know, did you put something under there, to further torment me?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No, I know because I watched you toss and turn all night." He said quietly.

"Oh." I cocked my head a bit, "You mean you stayed up here all night, watching me?"

"Yes, the physician said you might have a concussion, and that you needed to be watched. I insisted on attending you myself."

My shell of anger softened just a little, "Oh . . . well, thank you."

"Would you like me to have a look under your mattress?" he asked gently.

"I suppose so. Just let me get out of your way." I tried to stand up but was overcome with dizziness. Caspian caught me in his arms and carried me to his recently vacated chair. As I sat, he lifted and pushed the mattress off the bed. I gasped. My box was resting on the bed frame.

"What is this?" I breathed. "Caspian, did you-"

"I swear, Addie, I have not the slightest idea how that box got from your room to this one, but I bet I know someone who does. Please excuse me, I'll return in a moment." Caspian closed the door and I heard his steps running down the stairway.

My box, here. What could it mean? My aching head didn't want to think but I forced myself to try and figure it out. I had only spoken of the box to Caspian, and despite his recent bout of less-than-perfect honesty, I believed what he said a moment ago. His consternation was genuine.

I tilted my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. What had I learned these past weeks? My box was connected to Queen Addeliene. The chief royal guard, Kevin, had suggested I sleep in the tower room. The legend of Addeliene that Caspian had told me mentioned common girls and a common item under a mattress. What was it he had said, that a future King could choose to marry a common girl if she discovered the item and was made uncomfortable by it. Queen Addeliene's book at the court of Justices made it clear that someone who had the right to the key would be able to figure out where it was.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The key was here, somewhere. I knew I couldn't stand, so I trained my eyes at each object, searching for something out of the ordinary. Finally, my gaze rested on the overturned mattress. The sun shone in a rectangular patch on it, and I saw a darker shaded patch beneath the white material. My heart skipped a beat and I almost rose up, but recalled my dizziness from before. Instead I sat impatiently awaiting Caspian's return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After what seemed like hours, although truly it was only a few moments, I heard footsteps racing up the staircase. Before he could knock, I summoned Caspian into the room. With him was a tall, burly man with a mane of golden-red hair.

"Addie, this is Kevin, the Chief Royal Guard." He introduced, "Kevin, this is Addie." I reached out to shake hands but Kevin knelt and kissed mine instead.

"Hello, Addeliene," he said in a low, powerful voice.

My eyes opened wide, "How do you know my given name?" I queried.

"It is my job to know as much as possible about all that goes on in the palace. I have spoken to Gertrude, Borlan, Tom, Jacob, and many others you've had contact with here. They all praised your keen intellect and diligent work habits, but no one knew of your past. Of course, I was aware of his highness' friendship with you, and when he told me about the box, I realized it was the link I'd been missing. I admit, I took it from your room. Please pardon me, my lady, but it is necessary to secure the safety of the king, and the future king." He glanced at Caspian at the end of his speech.

"My father was Chief Royal Guard before me, and his father before that. We have many secrets we keep for the king. One involves a deposed queen and a secret treaty made in my grandfather's time. You, my dear Addeliene, hold a part of that secret in your hand there." He glanced at the box in my hands. "Do you know where the other part is hidden?" He looked at me kindly, and I smiled at him.

"Naturally. If you'll just make a slit in the bottom of the mattress," Caspian jumped up and removed a dagger from his belt. He ran to the mattress. "Just there, Highness, where the fabric looks a bit darker, yes, that's it."

He slit the white fabric and reached into the hidden pocket. He pulled out an old-fashioned ornate key. I drew a slow breath and reached out my hand. Caspian held the key almost reverently and walked back to me. I thanked him, and my fingers brushed his hand as I took the key. I fitted it into the lock and turned it. Inside a sheet of parchment was scrolled. I took it out and carefully unrolled it on my lap.

_The King of Lyon does hereby claim the kingdom of Jashkin to be a province of Lyon. The royal family of Jashlin voluntarily relinquishes their royal titles and lands, and places herein their royal signet. This receptacle shall remain with the family of Jashlin and shall secure their signet, which is a symbol of their royal heritage. The key to said receptacle shall be secured and kept in a place determined by the court of Justices, and may at any time be claimed by a true descendant of the royal house of Jashlin, who may choose to be reinstated, with certain proof, herein contained, as a member of the royal family of Jashlin, with all inherent titles, excepting claim to lands now owned by the kingdom of Lyon._

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and understood that Caspian had been reading over my shoulder.

"Yes, Addeliene. You are royal." Kevin had a small smile on his stern face. "That is, if you choose to be."

"I- I'm royalty?"

"She's a princess? Is that what this means, Kevin?" Caspian's voice sounded anxious.

"If she chooses to reclaim her family title. What is your full name, my lady?"

"Addeliene Jashlin Laurentia," I said in a daze.

"You bear the name of your grandmother, Addeliene Jashlin. And you had the box. I have done my duty. Your Highnesses, please excuse me." He bowed and left the room.

Caspian sat on the bed frame facing me.

"Addeliene . . . like in the tapestry we looked at together. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you could help. I didn't think it was important to another common worker, like myself." As I said this, I remembered my anger and hurt from the previous day. I didn't feel angry any more. I felt confused and exhausted. I passed my hands over my face and sighed. Caspian noticed my fatigue and put the mattress back on my bed. He lifted me from the chair and laid me gently down.

"You should rest, Addeliene."  
"Call me Addie, Prince." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"As you wish."

In my dream, I was walking along the waters edge, but my feet did not get wet. I looked up and saw a woman approach me. She had a regal bearing and my own dark hair and eyes.

"_Addie, my granddaughter. What troubles you?"_

"_Grandmother? Why did you never tell mother about your kingdom? And if you did, why did she never tell me?"_

"_Sweet, I chose to be a peasant. I loved the simplicity, and your mother was raised to be a farmers wife. She learned to be proper and gentle because that is how a queen behaves, and after all, I am a Queen, even if I don't hold a title."_

"_Did you hope someone would come through your line that could find the key and solve the mystery?"_

"_Yes, when you were born, your mother brought you to me, and I knew you would be the one to reclaim our royal heritage. You were born to this. Do not be afraid to embrace it."_

"_But, I don't know anything about being royal, I don't even know any royalty, well, except for Caspian. And he hasn't exactly been a good example of royal behavior"_

_"On the contrary, my dear. He befriended you when you had no one. He has loved you from the moment you met, despite your unknown heritage. He admitted his love to you, although it was difficult for him, because he wanted you to know the truth and know of his deep regard for you. He would give up the kingdom for you if he had any brothers, but he knows someone must lead the people. He knows, no matter how much he loved Addie, he couldn't abandon his kingdom for her."  
_

_"But I'm Addeliene also, I'm your heir. I'm a princess, aren't I?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart, you are a princess, and you always have been."_

I woke in the afternoon and rolled over. Caspian was sprawled across the chair, sound asleep. I slowly slid to the edge of the bed and sat up. No dizziness. I tentatively stood and felt weak, but no longer in danger of falling. I walked over to Caspian and looked down at him. Thinking about what he had done, in the light of my dream, I realized he hadn't been trying to hurt me by telling me he loved me. He was being honest and hoped I would be mature enough to understand his predicament. I felt foolish, but then recalled how solicitous he had continued to be to me, even though I'd been angry and rude. He was forgiving of my petty childishness. I gently brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and realized that if I claimed my title, I could be accepted by the law as a princess.

"I would marry you, if you will have me," Caspian spoke without opening his eyes.

"You were faking!" I laughingly accused.

"No, I wasn't. But it's not every day I get woken by a loving touch on my brow. I would like to have that experience more often." He grinned at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"I suppose, all things being considered, that it would be acceptable to me to occasionally tidy your unruly hair with my rough hands."

He caught one of my hands and tenderly kissed it. "These hands are skilled at many things. Cooking, gardening, building. Let's just see how good they are at fitting within mine." He stood and took both my hands in his. His eyes twinkled in that secret merriment I'd seen so many times before and he said, "Perfect." Then he kissed me.

After showing the signet to the King and Queen, and retrieving the book of Queen Addeliene from the court of Justices, I was presented at court as Princess Addeliene. I had to hide my hands behind me, because there were still stains from the beets I'd harvested. Caspian smirked, and then took one hand in his own and squeezed it.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing aloud. I remembered the first time we'd met, when I'd had a potato peel on my cheek. I remembered the time I had swiped dirt across my brow while nervously worrying about what to say to him. Here I was again, with a visible mess, and he just smiled secretly. Oh, how I loved him.

We were married today, and I'm sitting in my dear vegetable garden, enjoying a bit of quiet after all the well-wishing. There's a bench right next to the climbing roses, Tom must have moved it here when the roses began blooming. Their scent is more heavenly than I could have ever imagined. In fact, my life is more magical than I could have ever imagined. I went from a simple farm girl, to a gypsy, to a gardener-kitchen wench-puzzler, to a distraught and rejected lovesick girl, to this. I'm Princess Addeliene, married to Caspian, Crown Prince of Lyon. Just goes to show you can't judge a person by their circumstances, because who we are inside is what truly matters.

The End

Author's final note: Ta-Da! I had this finished a week ago, but I wanted my husband to read it before I posted it. I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading. - littlema


End file.
